


Distraction

by crimsonxraptor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor
Summary: Oikawa is just tired of Kageyama's #1 distraction.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 168





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> jelly

“Yeah...you too. Bye.” 

Oikawa hums softly when Kageyama ends the call. He taps his pencil rhythmically on his desk, taking count for how long until Kageyama looks at him. It’s too long. Didn’t Kageyama just spend the entire day yesterday with Hinata? Why was that call so long?

Kageyama finally turns to him, eyebrows raised, and tilts his head. “What?”

Oikawa drops his pencil. He gets up from his desk and takes a few steps towards his bed. “Long talk with shorty?” he asks. Kageyama nods and pockets his phone.

“He wanted to talk about practice tomorrow.”

“For that long?”

“It’s always that long? You know how much that idiot can talk.”

Oikawa snorts. He stops in front of Kageyama who looks up at him. He sighs. “You’re right as always. What was I all worked up over?” he chides, hand on his hip. Kageyama purses his lips. “I just have one question, Tobio.”

Kageyama watches Oikawa’s hand as it’s planted on his shoulder. “Yeah?”

Oikawa pushes Kageyama and, with a shocked yell, Kageyama falls back onto the bed. He barely has a second to think before Oikawa is on all fours above him. Oikawa grabs Kageyama’s chin and pulls him up to meet him halfway in a hungry kiss. He sucks in a breath through his nostrils as he kisses Kageyama over and over, harder and harder each time he dives back into him. Their teeth clash once in a while but Oikawa doesn’t stop and Kageyama doesn’t ask him to; it doesn’t take him long to get equally enthusiastic after the initial shock.

When Kageyama’s hands find their way into Oikawa’s hair, Oikawa’s victory is secured. This is the moment he wanted, this admission of _want_. He thought he would stop the kiss at this point but he can’t bring himself to immediately--Kageyama is too much fun.

But Oikawa breaks the kiss anyway. He holds Kageyama’s face in his hands to keep him in place while he looks him dead in the eye. Kageyama is flushed, a little sweaty, his eyes glazed over...perfect. Always perfect. Oikawa has a hard time finding flaws in his perfect little boyfriend.

Except for one glaring one.

“Why is shorty the center of your world?” Oikawa asks quietly. “Why do you spend so much time with him? You spend so much of the day together...and then you spend half an hour on the phone with him when you should be hanging out with _me?_ What am I missing here, Tobio?”

Kageyama stares up at him. The confusion is combining with defiance. It’s certainly an expression Oikawa’s seen on him before.

“You’re not missing anything,” Kageyama insists, “we just have a lot to talk about.”

“All the time? It can’t wait?”

“He’ll forget, he’s a dumbass.”

“Doesn’t he know,” Oikawa hushes, dipping in closer to touch their foreheads together, “that you’re with me?

Kageyama swallows. “He...he knows.”

“So...he can keep his thoughts to himself for a couple of hours, can’t he?”

“...Or you could stop being weird about him. He’s my friend.”

“And _I’m_ your _boyfriend._ ”

Kageyama glares at Oikawa. Oikawa feels a swirl of excitement and fear. “So you should understand better than anyone. I don’t get what your problem is!”

Oikawa frowns. “My problem? I just want your attention, Tobio, and shorty is always taking it from me!” he growls a little meaner than he wanted to. Kageyama appears shocked. He doesn’t respond or react immediately; he just lays there, watching Oikawa. Oikawa sighs and releases Kageyama’s face. “Fine. Fine, I’ll drop it for--”

_Rrring! Rrring!_

Oikawa crawls off of Kageyama and holds out his hand. Kageyama sits up and, upon understanding, reluctantly obliges. Oikawa reads the caller ID--Dumbass. Of course.

He answers it. Kageyama balks.

“Hello~”

“ _Ack! Great King!_ ”

Oikawa chuckles. He wanders back to his chair and plops down in it, smirking at Kageyama. “Ah--the one and only! Now what do you have on your mind so late so soon after your last call?”

“ _Ummmm I just wanted to ask if Kageyama did the math homework._ ”

“That’s it?”

“ _Mm-hm!_ ”

Oikawa barely holds the phone away from his face. “Oh, Tobio-chan? Did you do your math homework? Shortie-pie here is asking. It must be very important.”

Kageyama fidgets. He shakes his head. Oikawa tsks.

“The answer is ‘no’, sorry! Bye-bye! Don’t call for the rest of the night, please!”

“ _Hey but--_ ”

Oikawa ends the call and leaves the phone on his desk. He rolls his chair towards his bed and stops when his knees bump into Kageyama’s. He folds his hands between his thighs and tilts his head. “So. All I want from you is a little alone time without a certain decoy distracting us, understand?”

Kageyama thinks for a moment. “...I think you’re jealous.”

Oikawa perks up. “Jealous? Me?”

“Totally jealous.”

“...So what if I am?” Oikawa challenges, defensive. “Is it so wrong to want my precious boyfriend’s attention? You can miss one day a week of shorty in exchange for a few hours with me.”

Kageyama grumbles. Oikawa knows he’s right but also knows that he’s being childish; he can practically feel Iwaizumi’s headbutts to his chest in response to his behavior. That’s usually a sign he needs to stop but he can’t help himself. The--the _jealousy_ bubbles inside of him so quickly when it comes to Hinata. He couldn’t care less if Kageyama were calling anyone else--he'd be annoyed, sure, but he can feel something else deeper underneath the surface when it’s Hinata on the other side.

Well, when Oikawa’s boyfriend is declared so often as a “fated pair” or something similar to someone else it gets under his skin, he guesses.

“...Fine.”

Oikawa snaps out of his thoughts. “What?”

Kageyama crosses his arms. “I’ll tell Hinata to only text me when I’m with you. I can’t make him stop but I can make him less annoying.”

Oikawa stares at him. He wasn’t sure where this was going to go but he’s surprised he somewhat got his way. He looks up at the ceiling. Sure, knowing that Kageyama will be spending the rest of his time with Hinata eats at him, but having a vow that the time they spend together will be interruption-free...that sounds pretty nice.

He looks back at Kageyama with a smirk. “Is that a promise?”

Kageyama looks mostly certain. Oikawa will take it. “Sure.”

Oikawa leans in for a kiss, much softer than before. “I’ll remember that.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Good! Now, about that math homework...”

**Author's Note:**

> thank y'all for reading! my fic blog is [raptorbox](http://raptorbox.tumblr.com)!


End file.
